Hang Glide
Overview Twenty kids from across the country travel to a secret location to compete for the title of Endurance 4 Champion. But they can't unpack just yet, as they'll have to survive a daring elimination before they can become an official Endurance player! Summary On a dusty mountain road, wagon wheels turn and horses whinny as the 20 new Endurance contestants take a bumpy wagon ride through the untamed wilderness of California's rugged Tehachapi Mountains. At the heart of these mountains, nestled alongside a serene lake, these 20 strangers hike up a steep hill to meet JD and start the competition. JD welcomes the contestants to their new, isolated home. Nervous and eager to start the game, the contestants hang on to his every word. Then JD tells them he has a surprise! These teens know that Endurance is full of twists and turns, but they have no idea if this “surprise” will be good or bad news. Finally, JD announces that everyone will be spending the night at the campsite and that no one will be going home today. The kids are psyched! Normally on Endurance, six kids are eliminated the very first day. The kids rush down the hill to check out their new home: wood cabins, with hard bunks, cold showers and no electricity. In the sweltering heat with no fans or air conditioning, they decide to take a dip in the swampy and algae-filled lake next to their cabins. Yuck! The kids spend the night by the campfire talking and bonding, anxiously anticipating the next day’s challenge. The next morning, with the "Right to Stay" challenge only a few hours away, anxieties run high. The kids wonder who will have what it takes to make it through. Even with just one night in the cabins, friendships have formed. Three of the girls, Julie, Brooke and Amelia, have already become close friends and formed a clique. Keith, Tucker and Nicholas, three of the strongest guys, have also become good friends. Finally it’s time for the "Right to Stay" challenge! The kids meet with JD and he explains the game. It's called "Hang Glide." In the game, the contestants must grab onto a metal bar above their heads. Lifted into the air, they will glide over the lake, where they must hang on for as long as they can. The first three girls and the first three boys to let go of the metal bar and fall into the lake will be immediately eliminated from the game. The girls are up first! The boys and JD watch as the girls glide over the water. They all strain and struggle to hold on to the metal bar. Amelia looks like she might drop first, but it's Brittany who loses her grip first and splashes into the lake below! The rest of the girls hang on. When Kendall tries to adjust her position, she loses her grip and drops into the water, making her the second girl down. Finally, Brooke slips and falls, sealing her fate. The rest of the girls— Amelia, Julie, Kylie, Erika, Callie, Jeszie and Daniela, are the seven official Endurance players and they celebrate their victory. After watching the girls’ game, the boys know they are in for a tough challenge. They hang on with all their might, but to everyone’s surprise, Nicholas loses his grip first and plunges into the water. The rest of the guys continue to tough it out, but it’s Tucker and Keith, the remaining two "tough guys," who can’t manage to outlast the others and fall! Isaac, Franke, Michael, John, Shea, Jonathan and Chris are the seven official Endurance players on the boys’ side. While the 14 players are excited to be officially in the game, this is only the first of many missions that will test their strength and perseverance. Next up, they must make one of the most important decisions of the game. It’s time to partner up: who will get their dream partner, and who will be disappointed? Game Play Mission In Hang Glide, contestants start on a platform. At the game's beginning, they are glided across the lake, then they have to hang on for as long as they can. The first three girls and guys to fall in the lake are eliminated. Production Notes Quotes *'Julie:' "It's always nice to make friends and be popular among the other kids, but this isn't a popularity contest, it's an endurance contest, and only survivors win." *'Jeszie:' "I have a spunky personality, so I don't need to follow anyone; I guess that means it's up to them to follow me." *'Keith:' "If you believe in yourself, then you could overcome all." *'Brooke:' "I'm competitive, although I might not look athletic, but I am. I know all the other kids are gonna try hard, but I want it the most out of everybody." *'Chris:' "I'm not just gonna be the ordinary Chris, I'm gonna be the amazing Chris— I just wanna take Endurance to the next level." *'J.D.: '"Today, half of you...will be eliminated. Just kidding." *'J.D:' "Two of you, are Endurance champs. We just got to find out which two it is." *'Franke:' "Who wants to room with me?" *'Chris:' "We're family! Yes!" *'Nick:' "I think the extra day was nice, because we get to stay here, but it's also bad because we're all so close to each other." *'Jonathan:' "How could you not be a little bit nervous?" *'Kendall:' "I don't think I can do it." *'Tucker' (confessional): "I'm unstoppable; I'm the T." *'Amelia:' "Julie, and herself are the closest of everybody." *'Michael' (about being short): "Oh; it's not anything new to me!" *'Franke: '"Oh snap!" *'Daniela;' "I'm a huge Endurance fan; I'm really determined, so like, anything it takes, like, I'll do anything; hold on no matter what happens." *'Brittany' (after the right to stay): "When I first saw the setup, I'm not going to lie, I was doubting myself..." *'Franke: '"This determines if I am shut down before I even take off." Trivia *First time where all 20 contestants stayed at least one night in the cabins. Goofs *Although J.D. informs the contestants they have been isolated, a telephone pole was shown in the background in some shots. *While listing the 20 contestants, Amelia's name has been skipped. Episode Links *Endurance Tehachapi: Hang Glide on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Right to Stay Challenge Category:Season 4 episodes